powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Megazords
Clash of the Megazords is the 29th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the conclusion of the seven-episode Phantom Ranger arc. Synopsis It's a race against time for the Power Rangers where not only do they try to retrieve the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby from Divatox, but also use the Rescue Megazord to battle the Turbo Megazord, piloted by Crosspatch and four Chromites. Plot Justin, Ashley, and Carlos are using every scanner in the Power Chamber available to them to find Divatox's Space Base, while T.J. and Cassie are checking the underground tunnels for the Phantom Ranger. Though their mysterious ally is found, he is unconscious and weak due to being separated from his Power Ruby, which is still in the hands of Divatox. And up in the Space Base, Porto and the Chromites are completing the final modifications to the stolen Turbo Megazord by attaching a battery pack fueled by the Power Ruby onto its power module. The Phantom Ranger is brought to the Power Chamber for medical treatment, but nothing can be done to save him unless the Ruby is returned to him. T.J. suggests that if they can't get to the Space Base, then they'll have it come to them with a giant magnet device. As the Space Base lowers its shields to deploy the Turbo Megazord, the Rangers turn on their device and start pulling it out of orbit. Divatox orders Porto to send down a monster to deal with the magnet. His first choice, Metal Mangler, ends up pulled away due to all the metal on him, so Porto sends down the less-magnetic Crosspatch with some Piranhatrons. The Rangers attempt to defend the magnet but are overpowered. Once the magnet is destroyed, Divatox orders the evil red-eyed Turbo Megazord (piloted by Crosspatch and a Chromite team) to destroy Angel Grove. The Rangers call for the Rescue Megazord, but Crosspatch's first attack ends up draining the battery pack and he is forced to let them recharge. Meanwhile, the Rangers have to wait for Alpha 6 to finish locating the Power Ruby, leaving both Megazords motionless for hours. As the sun sets on Angel Grove, Alpha finally finds the Power Ruby just as Crosspatch attacks again. T.J. calls for Lightning Cruiser and has it fly him onto the Turbo Megazord, where he ejects the Chromites and finds the Ruby. However, Crosspatch engages him in a sword duel, which nearly sends T.J. falling off the Megazord and dropping his Turbo Blade until he turns the tables and kicks the monster off instead. After taking the Ruby and destroying the battery pack with his Auto Blaster (thus turning the Turbo Megazord's red eyes to turn yellow again, T.J. rejoins the rest of the Rangers as torpedoes come flying in to make Crosspatch grow, and the monster is finished off. The Turbo Megazord is back with its rightful owners, and the Power Ruby revives the Phantom Ranger. As he leaves, he shares his gratitude with the Turbo Rangers and states that the Earth is in good hands. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Glen McDougall as Crosspatch (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Metal Mangler (voice) Notes * The episode's title is a reference to the 1981 film . * Bulk and Skull do not appear in this episode. It revolves soley around the Rangers. * This episode deals with two plotholes from the Carranger episode. # In Carranger, GG Guyri/Crosspatch having Chromites made no ense as he was disobeying the main villains, Here he directly worked for the main villains so makes sense. # In Carranger, Gyuri somehow survived having a bomb explode on top of him (after it crushed him) and grew with no explanation. Here, Divatoxs grew him so there is no impliication of survival. Errors *As the Rangers couldn't get to Divatox's space base due to its shields being up, they made a plan to draw the Space Base closer to Earth with a super-magnet. However it was later mentioned that for this to work the Space Base's shields had to be down, which was the condition that the super-magnet plan was meant to get around in the first place. *Rygog is seen helping Porto and Elgar attach the battery pack to the Turbo Megazord. However, when the camera cuts to Divatox, he is seen standing in the Subcraft behind her. **This error can be excused since the villains can teleport. *When the Rescue Zords are summoned, the Turbozords can be seen in the Garage when they're already deployed and under the control of Crosspatch and the Chromites. **The reason for this error is because this episode takes it's footage fron the 32nd episode of Carranger. The three problem shot was from episode 35 when the Ranger Vehicles had been retrieved which would later become The Gardener of Evil. *It is unknown where is the Blue Senturion or what happened to him as he is not referenced nor mentioned in any of the last episodes where the Rangers had a critical situation and they needed help to deal with Divatox's schemes. *The Turbo Megazord completely vanished from when TJ left it and after Crosspatch arrived. Songs *Rock 'n Roll See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode